


The time Victor Nikiforov felt threatened by a game of Pokemon

by philatos



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Sex, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philatos/pseuds/philatos
Summary: Victor hummed, nosing down his neck. Yuuri’s scent was highly concentrated there and he couldn’t get enough.  Scraping his teeth against the thin skin there, he smiled as Yuuri sighed in pleasure, melting into the pillows.“Good?” he asked.Yuuri looked at him with lust filled eyes. “Why don’t you check and find out?”he said, spreading his legs.  God, this omega would be the death of him someday.





	The time Victor Nikiforov felt threatened by a game of Pokemon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxxplicit_priest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxplicit_priest/gifts).



> Here's a short little smutty fic I wrote as a commission for xxxplicit_priest! Hope you enjoy!!!

Victor pouted. It was a lazy Sunday away from the rink and yet his beloved mate was most decidedly not in his arms on the sofa. Blinking away the vestiges of his unplanned nap from his eyes, he wandered around the apartment looking for him.

 

“Yuuri,” called Victor, peeking into their bedroom. “Where are you hiding, my little _kotletka_?”

 

Yuuri stirred, eyes still on his DS as Victor stepped in. “Busy,” he mumbled, ignoring Victor as he slid under the covers next to him. 

 

“Too busy for your husband?” gasped Victor. “I’m hurt, Yuuri. How will I go on after being replaced by one of your Digimon things?”

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh, pausing his game for a moment. “It’s Pokemon and I’m 100% sure you know that, Victor.”

 

“I don’t know what you mean. But now that I’ve got your attention, darling…” he trailed off, hand resting on Yuuri’s cheek. “I miss you.” he said simply. 

 

“Don’t be silly. I haven’t gone anywhere.”

 

“Still,” insisted Victor stubbornly. “May I…” he said, eyes on Yuuri’s lips. 

 

“You know you don’t have to ask.”

 

“I like doing it. It reminds me that I’m yours.”

 

“You’re ridiculous,” murmured Yuuri, eyes fluttering shut as Victor drew closer. “Absolutely ridicu-”

 

His words were cut short by his mates lips on his. Yuuri had long since lost count of the number of kisses they’d shared but it didn’t change the fact that Victor’s lips on his never failed to take his breath away each and every time. He sighed into the kiss, arms wrapping around his neck, content to let his husband take control. 

 

“Yuuri,” murmured Victor, hands coming down to grab at his plush ass. “God… You’re lovely.”

 

“Victor…” Yuuri felt his omega awaken, a pleasant haze settling over his mind. “More.”

 

Victor hummed, nosing down his neck. Yuuri’s scent was highly concentrated there and he couldn’t get enough.  Scraping his teeth against the thin skin there, he smiled as Yuuri sighed in pleasure, melting into the pillows. 

 

“Good?” he asked. 

 

Yuuri looked at him with lust filled eyes. “Why don’t you check and find out?”he said, spreading his legs.  God, this omega would be the death of him someday.

 

Growling possessively, Victor tore the covers off him, exposing his mate fully. He was clad in nothing but a tank top and a pair of Victor’s briefs, the front of which was already tented. Sliding his fingers under the thin fabric, he waited a beat for Yuuri’s approval before taking it off, throwing it somewhere across the room. The briefs soon followed, leaving Yuuri as naked as the day he was born. 

 

“Gorgeous,” whispered Victor, fingers wrapping around his cock. “So good for me.” 

 

Yuuri moaned as Victor stroked him slowly, slick steadily leaking from his hole. “V-Victor,” he gasped. “It feels so good!” 

 

Victor hummed in approval, his strokes getting quicker. Thumbing at the head, he leant over to give his mate a quick kiss. “Do you want more, darling?” 

 

Yuuri nodded, eyes bright with want. 

 

Smiling, Victor sat back up before flipping Yuuri onto his stomach. Before Yuuri could react, he found himself face down with his ass in the air. Opening his mouth to speak, his words turned into mush as he felt a hot wet pressure at his slick covered hole.

 

“Victor!” squealed Yuuri, hiding his face in the pillow. 

 

Victor hummed, fingers digging into his plush cheeks as he lapped at Yuuri’s hole. The omega was practically gushing slick at this point and Victor had made it his solemn duty to not let a single drop go to waste. 

 

“Tastes so good,” he murmured, making Yuuri’s blush deepen. Sliding in two fingers inside along with his tongue, his cock twitched at the thought of being buried within that tight wet heat. “Opening up so nicely for me, what a good omega I have.”

 

“A-Alpha,” mumbled Yuuri, unconsciously presenting himself and pressing his ass closer to Victor’s talented tongue. “Feels amazing, want you inside me forever.”

 

“Don’t tempt me, dear one,” laughed Victor, the rumbling vibrations travelling straight to Yuuri’s dripping cock. “I’d keep you on me forever if I could. Mm, maybe I should give you a nice big belly full of my seed and plug you up nicely? Or perhaps I could knot that sweet mouth of yours and use you as my personal little cockwarmer?” Feeling Yuuri’s walls clench around him, Victor grinned. “Oh you’d like that wouldn’t you?” he teased, sliding a third finger into his sopping wet hole. “Who would have thought my sweet little katsudon could be so dirty, hm?”

 

“Victorrr!” wailed Yuuri, seeing white as Victor’s fingers brushed over his prostate. “I need- ah I need…”

 

“Use your words Yuuri,” said Victor firmly, tapping on his sweet spot all the while. “I can’t understand you.”

 

Yuuri sobbed, the bolts of pleasure running through him coupled with Victor’s delicious scent almost proving too much for his worn out tongue. “P-Please,” he tried. “I want your cock.”

 

“Where do you want it Yuuri?”

 

“In me.”

 

“You’re going to have to be more specific, Yuratchka.” Victor couldn’t help but smile, seeing his beloved so lost in the pursuit of pleasure. “Do you want it in your hand? Your pretty little mouth perhaps?”

 

Yuuri shook his head frantically. “In… in my ass. Please.” he croaked, turning back to look at him, liquid brown eyes filled with tears. “I need it. Need you, alpha.”

 

Well how was Victor supposed to say no to that face?

 

“Alright, dear one,” he cooed, sliding his soaked fingers out of his loosened hole. “You’ve been so good for me, it’s time for your reward. Come, hands and knees, dearest.” he murmured, gently moving Yuuri and sliding himself between his legs. Pressing his dripping cock against his slightly gaping entrance, Victor held himself steady.  
  
“Ready darling?” he asked, not wanting to hurt his omega in his eagerness. 

 

Yuuri turned his head, eyes filled with nothing but pure need. “Please,” he gasped, gripping his cheeks and holding himself even more open.

 

“Fuck,” gasped Victor, eyes widening at the sight. “You’re so wet for it. Don’t worry darling, I won’t make you wait any longer.”

 

Placing a hand on his hip, Victor slowly pushed in, stifling himself as he watched his cock get enveloped by Yuuri’s soft walls. Slick gushed out around him, making the slide easy, allowing him to push in with hardly any resistance at all.

 

Yuuri groaned, face buried in his pillow as he felt that length breach him, filling him up like only Victor could. “More!” he pleaded, feeling Victor slow down after the first push. “I...I want all of it. Victor!”

 

Victor panted, not stopping till his entire length was buried in that plush ass. His hips flush against Yuuri, he took a moment to catch his breath, head resting on Yuuri’s shoulder. 

 

“Darling,” he gasped. “Can I move?”

 

“Please!” cried Yuuri, hands fisted in his pillow. “More!”

 

Not one to keep his darling waiting Victor slid his dick out, leaving only the tip, before slamming himself back in. His plans of a slow and steady session when flying out the window as he began with a brutal pace, hitting what felt like all of Yuuri’s sweet spots each time. Yuuri wailed, overcome with pleasure as he lost himself to his husband’s dick, feeling more complete that he ever had before. 

 

“Vitya!” he moaned, eyes glazed over. “So good, Vitya!”

 

Hearing his pet name escape his mate’s lips never failed to get Victor even more riled up. The alpha’s pupils dilated further as his pheromones flooded the room, filling every square inch of it with the scent of possessive alpha. “Yuuri,” he growled. “My omega. Mine!”

 

“Yours!” answered Yuuri breathily. “All yours.”

 

Victor’s thrusts got more erratic as he held himself back from spilling in his mate too quickly. Slipping a hand under Yuuri, he found his cock and began stroking it, making the other man shake. 

 

“Are you going to come for me, kotenok?” he gasped. “Don’t keep me waiting. I want to see you.”

 

Yuuri spasmed, the dual sensations on his cock and ass driving him wild. “A-Alpha, I’m coming!”

 

“Come for me!” growled Victor before sinking his teeth into his bond mark, making Yuuri’s vision go white. 

 

His ass gushed with slick and ribbons of come spurted out of his cock. Victor fucked him through his orgasm, holding on for as long as he could before his own climax hit him. He shuddered as he released into Yuuri, filling his hole up with cream. 

 

Blinking away the haze of his orgasm, Victor was startled to find Yuuri curled up against him, purring contentedly. It was rare for an omega to purr outside of their heat and Yuuri had never done it before.

 

“You’re purring, sweet one.” cooed Victor, nosing into his dark locks. 

“Mmm.” Yuuri snuggled against him. “Warm.” he mumbled, rubbing over his slightly distended belly, the outline of Victor’s cock, barely visible. “M’sleepy.”

 

Holding him close, Victor pressed kisses to the top of his head. “Sleep, darling,” he murmured. “I love you.”

 

“Love you too, Vitya.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated and comments fuel me.
> 
>  Follow me on Twitter @[Philatoswrites](https://twitter.com/Philatoswrites) for writing updates and Tumblr for memes @[griffith-did-nothing-wrong](http://griffith-did-nothing-wrong.tumblr.com/)


End file.
